rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Arrenda Clans
'''The Arrenda Clans '''are a collective gathering of people from the Second Age, who can trace their routes back to White Wolf Mounatin's resident populace, the Arrenda. The Arrenda Clans share heavy Fremennik Traits, but are Kandar/Asgarnian in location. Fierce warriors, they were terrifying in peace, and ferocious in combat. History First Age Fusion Two human tribes, the Draiochta and the Adrasteians, had met for battle. One side had far superior numbers, armed with bows, tower shields, and superior bulk, the Draiochta were especially vicious with their knowledge of summoning, War Druids leading their tribe in brutal, heavy assaults. In contrast, were the far better equipped and refined Adrasteians, wearing bronze armour and helmets, kept tight formations that refused to budge. They lacked the numbers to win, but had the numbers to continue pushing. Their own Magi hurled blasts of fire into the Draiochta, until a small home of a farming family came to be the site of the next conflict. With a man named Aaron Derry killed, a large Ent intervened. Subjugating the two groups of wild, moralless tribals, the Ent spoke to them of Guthix. He spoke of the man who was slain, Aaron Derry, and proclaimed that the two tribes would now be one, united by a name in his honour, the Arrenda. Initially, the Arrenda were bitter with eachother. Over time this was shed, and the groups began to share their knowledge and genes. Founding The Arrenda finally settled the Area of White Wolf Mountain early in the first age. Already a large tribe, they needed more space, and found there were animals to hunt, and berries to pick on all sides. The Arrenda had success, growing around the base of the mountain on all sides, living in general peace with the watchful eyes of the Ent, Aethyros. They worked with Iron for tools, the Smiths who did so considered magical. All Arrenda worked, and worked to the bone. They were not fond of sloth, even exiling some who did not help work in one way or another. They were a community that finally began trusting eachother. Second Age When the Second Age began to come about, the Arrenda did hop on the road to violence once more. Some of the more brutal fighters, such as the Pole-Slaves, were prone to run into battle near nude. Others, such as the Blackshields, became a heavier force in bronze cuirasses, and eventually iron chainmail. The Arrenda during this time were forced a little higher up the Mountain, but this worked to their strategy. When they raided the villages below, they'd wear horned helmets alongside the traditional plumed ones of the Adrastiens to take advantage of their height, the angle of the mountains, and the additional boost from the horns, to appear much taller than they were. These raids supplied plenty of metal and food for the Arrenda, but also made them many enemies. The Pole-Slaves decided to begin wearing the heads of slain foes tied around their belts. More poured bronze over these skulls, banging the bronzed bones together to signal their arrival. This caused sheer terror, even in the bravest warriors, who would flee for their lives at the sound. The Blackshields, meanwhile, would use shields and bows to fire at the fleeing Knights, also stopping incoming arrows with the tower shields. The Primal Arrenda used their magic, screaming vicious battle-cries with theatrically strong magic effects to viciously add to the terror caused by the Pole-Slaves. Meanwhile, the Druidic Arrenda simply summoned large familiars, such as titans, and enlisted Moss Giants to their cause. The Pole-Slaves had an increasingly gruesome habit forming between some of their number. Their leader Adalwulf decided to begin feasting upon the flesh of man. While completely terrifying in combat, this was breaking the sacred traditions of the Arrenda. Of course, the Pole-Slaves did not take their leave happily. They fought viciously against the Blackshields, Druids, and Marked ones before finally being repelled to the North, through what is now Troll Country. The Pole-Slaves vowed revenge, especially to the Marked Ones, who took out many of their heavy-based fighters with magical means, easily. The Marked Ones grew very afraid of what was happening. They began to flee, all over the place, namely though, they fled to Zarosian lands where the Empty Lord would keep them safe, at the cost of their freedom. With the Magi gone, the Blackshields and Druids stepped up to a higher position of power, expecting much worse to befall them. The two banded together, the Blackshields becoming full-time armoured fighters, and the Druids becoming more tactical warriors, magi, assassins, and healers. The Blackshields and Arrenda Druids lived in relative peace, until the God Wars erupted. Third Age The Wars only grew worse for the ones who stayed behind. As the weaker Gods were killed or exiled, only the stronger ones remained on Gielinor. This left the Arrenda severely out-powered. Regardless, they held on for another 3,000 years during the God Wars, The Blackshields eventually decided to leave for the Fremennik Province for general safety. By this point, the Arrenda had become dependent on Moss Giants to protect them. As the druids were left, Aethyros began to fade from memory. Unwilling to leave the White Wolf Area, the Arrenda Druids instead changed their name to the "Arrender" and merged into Saradominist society, briefly, before making another change to the Renderra, who by the Fourth Age were fully intergrated into Taverley's forming world. The Clans Today Renderra The Renderra were the Pious Group in the Arrenda. They were Warrior-Druids, also known for having well balanced combat capabilities. This piety carries on to their traditions today, in the Sixth Age. Their marking is still a symbol used to represent Guthix, when inverted, and the elements when the point is up. The Renderra believed there were five elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. Guthix's beard, braids, and horns also make the symbol recogniseable during this period as a sign of Guthixianism, in some sects. Today, the Renderra are the most prominent Arrenda Clan, and the only that actually traces its roots all the way back to White Wolf Mountain. Marcato The Marcato began as an Arrenda clan family, known for its powerful Magi. These were known as "The Primal Ones" for their terrifying scream, called the Phriomdha Scraed. They had traditional burns on their right palms with the mark of clarity, the Circle and Triangle. One of these Magi, Vasco Arrenda, went far North-East to Forinthy for protection from the Poleslav, ironically aligning with Lerepiel alongside the descendents of the Poleslav who threatened him. It was here the Barbarian Mage met, and swore his staff to Zaros, and later Lerepiel and Zamorak. The Marcato Symbol is a circle and triangle, the former mark of clarity now inverted, point downward, to ironically symbolise corruption. Frostshield The Frostshields all descend from the now deceased Blackshields, the Arrenda Heavy-Fighter Clan. They drew their bows back, slaying many animals in the name of the hunt. After the Poleslav Exile, many Blackshield Arrenda rose as riskier fighters. When the Blackshields left, they left the wars to go with the other groups that'd form the Fremennik Province. After Harlok Blackshield slew a Wyvern, his ice-coated shield earned him a new honourific. Their symbol is a Valknut, (typically in blue, or icy cyan), a Fremennik Marking for "Honoured Dead." As Hunters, many of these men died to feed the rest of the Clans, earning each a well-done burial. Poleslav The Poleslav started as "Pole-Slaves" or, "Men sworn to their Spears." They were Arrenda Warriors, fierce men of tall build and short temper. They collected the heads of fallen foes, wearing them on their belts by the hair. They believed this would make them stronger, but all it did was successfully frighten a foe. The Pole-slaves eventually got too rowdy on the battlefield, eating human flesh to scare foes. This led to a sudden, and justified, exile from the Arrenda Clans. The Poleslav settled Trollweis, before the Trolls pushed them out towards the Fremennik Province's outskirts. The Poleslav's marking is a Unicursal Hexagon, used in this instance to represent pure, chaotic might and greed. Previously, the symbol was used as a protective ward to prevent the spirits of the fallen from haunting a warrior, often branded into the heavy leather girdles the Poleslav used as armour. Category:Families Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Fremennik Category:Asgarnia